


Mole Man and Sue Storm

by LManorSecret



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret
Summary: Sue Storm visits Mole Man on a diplomacy mission. Written by Jax edited by LManorSecret
Relationships: Susan Storm/Mole Man





	Mole Man and Sue Storm

In New York at the Baxter building Susan storm answered a call from the United Nations. 

“Hello, this Susan storm of the fantastic four how can I help you?” 

The man answers “hello Susan this is general Ross we have urgent matters and I’m afraid you are the only one who can be of help to this situation”. 

Susan raised an eyebrow “just me specifically why just me?” 

Ross sighs “we need Harvey Rupert elder aka Mole Man specifically. We need his people with a certain task, and we approached him and he said that he will only deal business with you Susan storm” 

Her eyes slightly widen she then replied saying “give me thirty minutes and you’ll have my answer”. 

Susan hung up the phone and went to Reed Richards lab to talk to about what just happened she called Reed from a distance “Reed honey?” 

He doesn’t reply. Too busy with his latest experiment most likely. She began walking to him calling his name again and again slightly more annoyed each time. Still no response he was blocking out everything she then tapped him on the shoulder and practically yelled “Reed I’ve been calling for almost a minute you never listen to me!” 

Reed took of his glasses put down the machine he was working on with an annoyed look of his own slapped over his face.

“Look sue what I’m doing right now is more important than whatever your trying to tell me” 

He went back to his machine to continue working on it. Sue gasp. With all the years they had been together, a few minutes of his time was not an unreasonable request. 

“Well you know what Reed, I’m going to take Ross job offer he wanted me to see if I could play diplomat with Harvey Rupert” 

Reed ignored her, still tinkering with the machine. Susan stormed out the room pulling out a mobile phone and giving general Ross a call.

Ross answered “I assume you have answer for me” 

“Yes I’m in I’ll talk with him” 

A few hours later and Susan now found herself in a secret military headquarters. She was sitting in a chair in a big office conference room sitting across from general Ross.

“We really need his help with certain mission that only his people are suitable for and not to mention with making peace with him he will allow trading with him and allow us access to the Earth’s core. So, I need you to be nice try to do whatever he asks no matter how ridiculous. We really need this to work understood?” 

Susan nods “I understand whatever it takes”. 

“A ship will be dropping you off at monster isle in two hours; be ready”.

She finally arrived to the island where she was greeted with creatures of all shapes and sized but all looked deformed and misshaped all were lined up as if they were waiting for her arrival she then heard someone speak just out of sight.

“Hello Ms Storm, it is an honour to see you again it’s been far too long” 

The voice came from mole man who was walking up to her it has been a while since they had seen each other. She had almost forgotten his stench his smell almost made her puke and then there was his height he stood only over 4 feet and 10 inches meaning she was a solid foot taller than him and then there is his weight being severely overweight just overall physically speaking made Sue Storm shudder but pretended to be happy to see him. His right hand reaching out Sue accepted his handshake.

“Nice to see you too”.   
Mole Man somewhat tugged her when he grabbed her hand to kiss it. Sue groaned in disgust when he did that but forced a smile trying to stay diplomatic. Mole Man pulled his hand away from hers.

“Come now my beauty, you must be hungry from your travel to here let’s get you something”. 

He then ushered her to walk with him by reaching up placing his hand on her lower hip almost touching Susan’s ass. Sue noticed this hand placement and was slightly annoyed but the slight grimace on her face change to a polite diplomatic smile.

“Oh yes I’d appreciate that greatly”. 

They began to walk as they were walking into his dingy palace she felt how his hand was slowly sliding down from her lower hip straight down to her ass to the point where his hand was now on her ass. She looked down to face him and he looked up at her and he smiled.

“I hope you will enjoy your stay here hehehe” he started to cackle.

Susan did her best not slap his hand away and still smiled but then her smiled dropped when Mole Man started to rub Susan storms ass. She was about to yell at him to stop it until he squeezed it. Her mouth open instead of a yell she made out a quiet moan her eyes rolling back from the nice sensation as Mole Man heard the quiet moan he took it as a sign he was doing something right and continued his groping he moved his hand sliding up and down loving how big her ass. He finally gave a big squeeze which caused her to moan this time loud enough for him hear it clearly, she looked at him blushing.

He smiled saying “let’s continue walking my dear the fun has just begun”


End file.
